


“I WAS LUZ’S AGE WHEN YOU RUINED MY LIFE!”

by CosmicCrafts14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrafts14/pseuds/CosmicCrafts14
Summary: Luz misses her mom and Eda and Lilith have some heated words.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	“I WAS LUZ’S AGE WHEN YOU RUINED MY LIFE!”

**Author's Note:**

> How I think season 2 could open...
> 
> Edit: hey guys, gals, and all my non-binary friends, I really want you all to comment on my work.   
> It doesn't need to huge, just explain why you liked my story. That shit is like drugs to a writer, so please, comment. 
> 
> Little or large, any feedback helps!

Alone.  
That was all Luz felt since she tricked Belos and destroyed the Portal to the Human Realm. To… home. Her eyes stung with tears brimming as she imagined her mother’s embrace and wanting to tell her everything she’s done this past month. All of the people she’s met, the friends she’s made, how she actually loves school instead of dreading it, and… how the Isles feels more and more like her destiny. Where she belongs, and where she wants to live.  
“Ugh!”, Luz groaned, as she flopped onto the couch of her ‘summer’ home.  
“Well, it’s more than a summer home now.” She sighed, as she stood and made her way to the window and took a seat. She stared at the black, empty screen of her phone and her lips quivered, tears dripping down her cheeks as she held the phone for dear life. ‘How could I do that?’, Luz thought, sniffling. ‘I sacrificed the portal and my only means of getting home and for wh…Eda.’  
Eda. She gave up her chance to go home to save Eda. Her teacher, her roommate, her friend, her… family. She gave it all to save Eda from, as Eda put it, “A fate worse than death.”  
Luz slowly looked to the screen and smiled. ‘I’ll come home somehow, Mami. I promise.’ *Sigh*. She smiled and used her sleeve to wipe her face and laughed at just how gross it looked.  
Suddenly, Eda turned the corner and waved to Luz, only to stop dead in her tracks and lock eyes with her student. “You doing okay, kiddo?” Eda spoke with some concern in her voice.  
“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just…” Luz didn’t want Eda to know what she was thinking. She didn’t want to upset or offend her. Luz put on the best smile she could, turning to stare out the window. She loved the view of the forest. All of the trees and plants, how calming and serene the chirps of birds and the bellowing of monstrous beasts were, and how she knew they were relatively safe. ‘He can’t hurt us out here. Not on my watch.’, the young witch thought, tightening her grip on her phone.  
Eda took a step towards her girl, only now realizing that she’d been crying before she entered the room. The witch took a moment to think of what to say as she sat next to Luz and patted her on the back.  
“He can’t get us out here, kid.”, Eda reassured her, only Luz didn’t respond. She simply turned and put her head in her knees, looking into the far-off distance. At nothing, as far as Eda could tell. ‘Or the forest?’, she thought, only to be interrupted by sniffling.  
“Was I wrong?”, Luz asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly, tears decorating her face at the question.  
“… About the portal?”, Eda asked, only to slap herself for saying what she just said so casually. “What I mean is, Luz, is that… You shouldn’t have been forced into any of that. Of any of this.” She gestured to herself and the home they currently resided in.  
Luz looks Eda in the eye and says, “But I was. I destroyed the portal, meaning I may never see my world or home again, my room, my…” She opened her phone and saw another missed message from her mother, welling up with more tears. “I-I just t-thought…” she choked, as she began to hyperventilate. Eda pulled her daughter into a hug and caressed her back slowly, in calming, small circles. She kissed Luz’s forehead and hummed a random tune to try and calm down the kid.  
“It’ll be alright Luz. I get how you feel. I…felt the same way about Lil…” Eda paused, gritting her teeth at the thought. “After I transformed for the first time, I had these same feelings about her. I was scared, sad, and very confused.” The Owl Lady sighed in memory, not sure how many feelings she felt at the moment. “I didn’t know what was happening and I thought something was wrong with me, I mean there was, but you know what I mean.” She chuckled, as she looked down and her eyes widened a fraction, seeing Luz had settled down and fallen asleep in her arms.  
“Night sweetie.”

Eda tucked the blanket over Luz and ruffled her hair playfully, earning a sleepy laugh, or burp from what it smelled like. Her maternal joy was shattered like a mirror when she heard a certain someone.  
“What do you want?”, she growled, glaring at her sister and wanting so much to deck her.  
Lilith looked to her feet and played with her dress, opening and closing her mouth, which Eda assumed was her talking to herself.  
“Well?”  
“I’m sorry, Edal… Eda. I know that what I have done to you, the human, and just…everything. I know that I-“  
“Shut up.”, Eda seethed, as she clenched her knuckles and held back her urge to yell, just for Luz’s sake. “Lily, you already apologized and I said to stuff it. So stuff it up your dress. I do. Not. Care. About. Your. Apology!”, Eda pronounced every syllable, wanting to just drive in the guilt into her lousy sister, pinching herself for raising her voice on the last word.  
“Edaline, please, I’m-”  
“I said, quiet!”, Eda whisper-yelled, slapping a hand over her loudmouth sister’s mouth. “Luz is tired, sad, and upset. Alot of that is thanks to you. So just stop… Please. And her name is Luz, not human, not the human, it’s Luz. Luz Noceda. So, learn it.”  
Lilith hesitated, mulling over her next action, ultimately nodding and removed the hand from her mouth. She left the room, glancing to the hu… To Luz and smiling ever so slightly. 

Luz groggily rose from her sleeping bag, yawning and itching her back. She smiled at the little skull-gremlin in her lap and gave his head alittle scratch. He purred, making Luz quietly ‘aww’.  
She grabbed King and hugged him close to her chest, liking how warm he felt. ‘No wonder I slept so soundly.”  
Luz made her way downstairs and saw Eda sleeping on the couch, Owlbert sleeping soundly on her face. Luz giggled at the adorable sight and went to the kitchen to get some grub. “What is on the menu this- *yawn* - this morning.” Luz said lazily, shaking off the inklings of slumber she felt. She eyed some cute bagels that were shaped like hearts and she grabbed one and took a tiny bite of it, surprised by how… normal and tasty it was. “Huh, whattaya know.”  
Luz sat on the couch, being careful not to sit on Eda, as she looked through her texts. She spots the last one from her mami, apparently an hour before the portal was lost, and sighing in hesitation, clicked it. And…  
“Evening mija. Just writing to say that I miss you and have been loving your letters. How has camp been? I hope you and your friends are having alot of fun. I love you mija.”  
Luz sat still, re-reading that first sentence. ‘Letters? What letters? Does she mean my texts, like Grom night? Why would she call them letters and why would she say writing instead of texting?” Luz wondered, dismissing the thought as she just figured it was her mom being cute.  
She looked to King and saw that he was staring at her, or more accurately, her bagel. She smiled and broke off a piece, as King jumped and snatched it, chuckling and running to the hallway.  
Luz saw him leave, only to nearly choke when she saw… the witch.  
Luz rolled her eyes and asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be in the garage? Or guest house? Or what ever ya call it?” She spat her words, Lilith stopping dead in her tracks and sighing.  
“I only came here to… to…” she struggled to get her words to leave her mouth, shaking slightly with nerves. Luz hated how she felt sorta bad for the old hag. ‘She’s just for information, Noceda. She can’t be fully trusted.’, Luz thought to herself.  
“*Sigh* Whatever you wish to say witch, just spit it out.”  
“…I want to help get you home.”

(…) 

Luz nearly spat out her food and had to bang her fist against her chest to avoid choking. She eyed Lilith, seeing no clear hint to lying or making a really bad joke. She was skeptical, but decided to hear her out.  
“How so?”  
“I am not entirely sure at the present time, but I have been doing some research into interdimensional travel. I have some promising theories, but no solid solutions yet.”  
“Really?”, Luz almost pleaded, running over to Lilith to look her straight in the face. “What theories, maybe my glyphs can help!?” she jumped up and down in excitement.  
“Luz. I do not want you to get your hopes up. I haven’t done nearly enough research into the magic and skills required for such a thing. Atleast, not yet.”, Lilith told the teen girl. Luz seized her gleeful hopping and her face fell in pure sadness and disappointment.  
Lilith was then suddenly hit in the face with freshly-summoned vine, Luz looking to see Eda scowling. “Eda? You alright?”  
“Yeah, Luz, just making my… “sister” shut her yap.” Eda spoke with venom. “Don’t get her hopes up and then dash them like they’re those red and white…” Eda blanked on the name of that blasted things. Those tall, and weird things that Luz says get heavy orbs thrown at them.  
“Bowling pins.”, Luz corrected.  
“Thanks kiddo.” Eda smirked, as she saw tears welling up in her sister’s eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh, as she walked over to Lilith and placed a hand to her shoulder.  
“I’ll never forgive you for cursing me, Lily. I thank you for helping Luz rescue me and what you did with that sharing spell was… a good start… on your eternal road of even attempting to make it up to me. However - ”, Eda spoke with more and more anger in her tone, even frightening Luz alittle. Eda squeezed Lilith’s shoulder alittle harder, making her wince. “You hurt me. You hurt Luz. You cursed me, making me live in a hellscape since we were children! And what, to win a damn fight to join a fascist death cult run by an oppressive tyrant!?”, Eda spat in spite, wanting her sister to know just how badly she screwed up.  
“Luz, this is gonna pretty heated and ugly. Please take King and go over to Willow’s. I don’t want you to hear this.”, Eda told her apprentice, as she knelt down to be within eye level of Luz. Luz swung her free arm around Eda and squeezed tight. Luz nodded and came back a moment later with a cranky King in her arms.  
“We can hang out later, right? I’d like to go over some more glyphs with you.” Eda nodded enthusiastically at the proposal, giving the little squirt a playful noogy and seeing her and the gremlin off out the door. 

Once the door was closed, Eda swung around and Lilith was full on crying, still playing around with her dress. “I-I d-deserve to be the one…*sniff*…the one that should be petrified. I hurt you so much Eda, and for that I am so, so sorry. You…were always there for me and you let me win that fight before it even began. You gave me the chance to be in – his – coven, knowing it was what I wanted. But what did I do? I was petty. I went straight to cheating and used illegal enchantments to curse you. I should have just spoken to you.” The witch spoke through her softly softening whimpers, as she wiped her face.  
Eda hated how sorry she felt. Lilith is horrible, but she still has some soft spot for her. No matter how much she wishes she didn’t.  
“That’s good. You recognize that your actions were stupid, selfish, and egomaniacal. You made me into a monster, Lily! Before I met King, I was all alone! I HAD NO ONE! I WAS LUZ’S AGE WHEN YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU’RE MY BIG SISTER, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME?!”, Eda was absolutely seething with rage. Her blood was boiling, her veins evident, and her teeth gritting. She clenched her teeth further and didn’t even care about the tears streaming down her face and the coarse lump in her throat. She took afew deep breaths, and paced around the room, ranting in her head and whispering to herself.  
Lilith just watched her, her vision blurry and warped.  
The witch knew not what to do or say, and she didn’t have any strength or resolve left to care to try.  
So, she listened. She listened to every word, every swear word, every fact about her actions and how they affected both Edaline and Luz. She listened to every word and just drank it in.  
“Just…leave to go back to the damn garage-thing, or whatever!”, Eda seethed, as she pointed to the door to the garage and Lilith made her way there, only looking back to see Eda throw a vase at the wall.


End file.
